


【德哈】Right Place, Right Time

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 建议先看Hawaii





	【德哈】Right Place, Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> 建议先看Hawaii

「建议先看Hawaii」

“Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone. We find it with another. 爱是命中注定，我们无法独自找到人生真谛，而需要和爱人一起。

——汤玛斯·默顿”

【1】

德拉科是被冰岛的冷空气冻醒的。

“该死。”他在心里暗骂一声，看了眼床头的钟，凌晨两点。一扇窗户不知道怎么没关紧，张着一条缝隙正在往屋子里灌风雪，暖气在寒风的侵蚀下显得毫无作用，火炉里的炉火早就被吹熄灭了。

看起来，今晚又是无法出门的一天。

德拉科裹着棉被爬起来，用力关上窗户，确保这次确实栓牢了，好在窗户是加固过的，只是卡在铁栏之间张开一条缝，不然这会早就被撞碎了。他又挪到火炉旁重新生起炉火，火光发出噼啪的燃烧声，把整个屋子都照得红彤彤的。

德拉科被冷气吹得整个人都清醒了，索性坐在火炉前的地毯上拿出信纸铺在矮桌上开始给纳西莎写信。他已经在心里骂了无数遍十天前冲动的自己，光是看到书上说12月到2月是冰岛极光的爆发期，忘记看天气预报，这段时间天天都是风雪天，根本没办法出门看极光。

他太想念夏威夷温暖的阳光了。

** **母亲：** **

德拉科转了转手中的笔，撕下信纸揉成一团扔进火炉，他还是无法这样称呼那个女人。

** **西茜：** **

** **见字如面。** **

** **我是在冰岛给你写的这封信，这儿可真冷，不由得想到魔法，我从来没有这么希望自己的魔力没有丢失，那一定能帮上大忙。我明日返程，在这里停留了十天，可惜，错误的时机，并没能如愿看到极光。** **

** **不过好在冰岛日间的天气不错，我租了一辆雪地车去杰古沙龙冰河湖，然后又从杰古沙龙冰河湖出发前往蓝冰洞参观，这儿的蓝色纯粹得如同梦境一般，让人忘记身处在灰暗的人间。** **

** **最近我又梦到那个男孩了。** **

写到这里，德拉科停下手中的笔，转头看向熊熊燃烧的炉火。不知道为什么，他对火焰有种特别熟悉的感觉，就像那个男孩一样。

德拉科有时候觉得自己的记忆就像是一副巨大的拼图，碎片撒得到处都是，他不知道这幅画面到底是怎样的，可是总有几块，一直出现在他的面前，却怎样都拼不起来。

那个男孩在梦中看着他，绿色的瞳孔发着莹莹的光，像是一团小小的火焰在燃烧。三个月前第一次出现在自己的梦里，他就那样静静地看着自己，一开始并不跟自己说话，不论自己问他什么，他就只是那样忧伤的看着自己，看得德拉科心脏揪着痛，好像自己辜负了那个男孩什么。

** **他说他想去拉斯维加斯看看，那个在沙漠里建起来的“罪恶之城”。** **

** **有时候我真搞不懂，他真的存在吗？为什么他喜欢的地方都这么......奇怪？或许他就是这样一个与众不同的人吧。** **

** **总之，我下一站会去拉斯维加斯吧，不过在此之前我会先回去休息一段时间。到了我会再给您寄信的。** **

** **愿您和卢修斯一切都好。** **

** **爱您的** **

** **德拉科** **

** **1999.2.25** **

德拉科写完信，叠好装进信封，准备一早去邮局将信寄出去。每次离开一个地方前他都会给纳西莎寄一封信，内容不会太多，像是例行公事的汇报，也像是一场仪式。

其实纳西莎给过他一个双面镜，但是他一次都没有拿出来用过。好在纳西莎也没有提出过这样的要求，书信交流让事情变得简单，他害怕看见纳西莎的目光，他不记得自己是谁，无法回应一个母亲的期待。好在纳西莎也没有提出过这样的要求，甚至在自己离开法国后都很少让赫尔墨斯来找自己，信件就通过邮差，经历漫长的时间跨越大陆和海洋送到对方的邮箱里。

大概纳西莎也知道吧，或者说，也害怕看见这个披着自己儿子外表的人。

将信放在收拾好的行李上，德拉科重新躺上床，闭着眼睛，却怎么也睡不着。

这是他出来旅游的，算是第四站。

从疗养院出来先去了德国，因为梦里那个绿眼睛的男孩一直说想去德国喝啤酒；随后又去了比利时，那个男孩说那儿的巧克力特别有名，而巧克力对他有特别的意义。

接着就去了夏威夷。他知道那个男孩喜欢阳光，对火山有种奇怪的向往。

“我讨厌伦敦。”梦境中绿眼睛的男孩偏着头望着他，“有机会，我想住在见得到阳光和大海的地方。”

“想想看，滚烫的岩浆浇入海洋，那场面一定很酷。”男孩的绿眼睛亮晶晶地看着自己，目光炽烈像是热带的阳光，又像是灼烧的岩浆。

德拉科其实也不知道自己到底在干嘛，因为一个虚无的梦，从欧洲跑去太平洋上的那个火山群岛，又从热带跑到极寒之地。

他根本不知道那个梦中的男孩是谁，甚至不知道他是否真实存在，还是说只是自己脑海里的幻觉，也许是失忆前自己的化身？

德拉科在床上翻了个身，也许自己真的疯了吧。

但是每天入睡前德拉科总是极其渴望能够梦到那个男孩，渴望看见他望着自己的眼睛，渴望能和他交流，渴望听见他呼喊自己的名字。

【2】

“嘿，你回来了？”

“是啊，还是夏威夷的阳光好，冰岛可冷死我了，每天都是风雪天，夜里只能呆在房间里啥也看不到。”

“错误的时间哈？”

琴行的老板打开店门，德拉科跟了进去。

“你练习得怎么样了？”老板笑着搬出一把椅子。

德拉科放下背上的琴包坐下。去冰岛前他已经在夏威夷住了一个月，跟这一片的店主都很熟了。

“还不错，就是和弦转换的时候总是觉得自己手不协调。”

“慢慢来，你已经是我见过最有天赋的人了，你的右手指法已经很熟练了。”

“毕竟我的空闲时间多。”德拉科笑笑，将吉他抱在怀里试了一下音。

来夏威夷的第一天，德拉科就被琴行老板弹吉他给吸引了。当时他就在海滩上闲逛，即使在一月份最冷的时候夏威夷依然炎热，周围所有人都穿着短袖和沙滩裤，只有他身着长袖衬衣。他不愿露出手臂上那个奇怪的黑色印记，也不愿意告诉别人他的姓名，像是出于潜意识的自我保护。

德拉科站在琴行门口听了很久，他从来没见过这个东西。

琴行老板其实很早就注意到他了，一个在夏威夷穿正装的人，不管是谁都会多看两眼。

“喜欢？”老板终于忍不住停下了手中的弹奏，冲着德拉科招招手。

“很好听。”德拉科也对他笑了笑，“这是什么？”

“这个？你是说，吉他？”老板晃了晃手中的吉他，“你居然不知道吉他？”

德拉科迷茫地摇摇头。

“我敢说你一定是哪个贵族家的公子吧，这种不入流的乐器大概是入不了你们这种贵公子的眼。”老板揶揄他。

德拉科不好意思地笑了一下，开玩笑般回了句：“我是个巫师。”

老板哈哈大笑：“你真有趣。”

“我明天还能来听你弹吉他吗？”

“当然。或者，这么喜欢，不想自己学吗？”

“可以吗？我是说，我不确定自己能学得会？”

“那取决于你打算在这里呆多久咯，一个月速成也不是不可以。”

“到你这种程度呢？”

“那可能要久一点，毕竟乐器这种东西，也就是多练习，熟能生巧嘛。”

“没关系，我有的是时间。”德拉科笑了，他现在最不缺的就是时间。

然后德拉科就在夏威夷住下了，琴行老板甚至好心帮他找了一处远离人群的木屋租给他，他说这间屋子原本是人家搭建给孩子露营用的，现在孩子们都去了美国另一头的波士顿上学，木屋就这么闲置下来了。

安静，远离人群，水电俱全，能够满足基本的生活需要。德拉科对这里很满意，索性在屋顶拉上防水布，又找来工人翻修了一下，将木屋改造成一间适合独居的住所。

平时没事的时候就去跟着琴行老板学琴，游客多的时候也会在周边的商铺帮帮忙，偶尔也会参加当地的聚会。大家对他的身世很好奇，总是千方百计的打探。

“说真的，为什么会选择夏威夷？”在一次聚会上，又有人找到机会挤到德拉科身边问他，“我是说，有名的海岛这么多，听你口音是个英国人吧，千里迢迢跑到这里来度假？这儿的火山可不那么安全，我以为你们这种人......”

坐在旁边的人打了一下说话的人，大概是觉得这个问题太过于冒犯了。

“没关系，我们这种人应该看起来很惜命？”德拉科耸了耸肩，表示自己不在意，“大概是因为......”

德拉科迟疑了一下，眼前出现那个绿眼睛的男孩。他不确定自己应该怎么形容和那个男孩的关系。

“大概是因为......对我来说很重要的人在这吧。”

餐桌上响起一阵嘘声。

“什么很重要的人，就是爱的人吧！逃离家族的束缚跨越大半个地球千里寻爱，这个故事也太感人了。”

德拉科跟着大家一起笑。爱的人吗？所以才会一直出现在梦里吗？

“不过说真的，每天穿衬衣你不热吗？兄弟，这里可是夏威夷。”

德拉科下意思按住左手手臂。

“习惯了。”

“拜托！既然都已经跑得这么远了，就不要再被你的贵族礼仪束缚了，还是说你藏了什么小秘密？”

德拉科知道这没什么，在这里，不会有人知道这个印记背后的意思，但是在疗养院听过的那些关于自己的传言总是让他心里很不舒服。

“其实也没什么......”德拉科在众人探究的目光中挽起了左手的衣袖，藏在衣袖之下的黑暗印记一点一点暴露在空气之中。

“wow！这绝对是我见过最酷的纹身！”

“想不到你还有这么叛逆的一面，我本来以为你是个多么优雅的贵族公子呢。”

“乖巧的外表藏着一颗躁动不安的心？难怪做得出千里寻爱这种事。”

“别藏着了兄弟，你已经摆脱那些桎梏了，在这里你就应该尽情的释放自己啊！”

“怪不得是‘男巫’，你身上还藏着什么惊喜。”

大家围着他七嘴八舌的调侃，德拉科松了口气，压在心里的石头落下来，其实一切都没有那么糟，那些盘踞在心上的恐惧不过是自己的想象，在这些人眼中，他大概只是一个有点奇怪的有钱人。

他忽然同情起“德拉科·马尔福”，这些存在于自己幻想中的恐惧本来是真实发生在他身上。

也许找不回记忆也没有那么糟糕。

“怎么样？下一站准备去哪玩？”

德拉科练了会儿琴，老板靠在一旁的柜台旁问他。

“嗯？也许拉斯维加斯吧。”

“怎么？你也想体会一下流浪汉的潇洒？”

“什么？”

“拜托，拉斯维加斯，世界闻名的赌城，一半天堂，一半地狱，如果你穷困潦倒还剩下几美元，去拉斯维加斯有机会咸鱼翻身一夜暴富；如果你钱多花不完，去拉斯维加斯也许转身就变成口袋空空的流浪汉。拉斯维加斯就是这样。”

德拉科耸了耸肩：“这我还真不知道，我只听说那个城市是在沙漠里建起来的，是犯罪率高居不下的‘罪恶之城’。”

琴行老板目瞪口呆。

“你是因为这个原因所以想去？哥们儿，你可真是个怪胎。”

德拉科也笑了，可能吧，毕竟又有谁会因为梦就开始周游世界呢？

【3】

飞机抵达拉斯维加的时候已经是夜里了，德拉科背着吉他走出机场，夜里的冷空气夹带着赌城纸醉金迷的气息扑面而来。

“小孩，你是一个人出来流浪的吗？拉斯维加斯可不是一个适合你追寻音乐梦的地方。这里是魔鬼之城。”开出租的大叔从后视镜看着坐在后座的德拉科，“友情提示，不到21岁的话可不能喝酒和赌博。”

“不是，就随便来玩玩。”德拉科应付了一句。来麻瓜世界之前纳西莎给他准备了假的身份证明，从麻瓜的法律层面上来说，他已经21岁了。

“我看你也像是个有钱人，‘纽约纽约’可不便宜，当心别把钱都赌光咯，人的欲望啊，总是永无止境。”

德拉科笑了笑，不再说话，转头看向车窗外光怪陆离的城市。

穿着破旧夹克的人左拥右抱着好几个女人，也许是应召女郎也许不是；端着香槟杯的女人和举着啤酒瓶的男人站在派对车上接吻尖叫，也许是朋友相约出来狂欢也许不是；西装革履的人被保安从赌场里赶出来落魄地走在纵情声色的人群之中，也许他打算就此收手回家但是多半不是......

德拉科坐在出租车里看着这一切，他觉得自己身处在与世隔绝的玻璃橱柜里，外面的一切都和他离得好远。

他不属于这里。

纽约纽约赌场酒店是一个奇迹，将传奇的曼哈顿天际线搬到内华达洲的沙漠里，这家赌场酒店在热带天堂大道和拉斯维加斯大道交叉口，是拉斯维加斯交通最繁忙的路口。

德拉科下车站在外面看了看这个傲慢的建筑群只觉得头疼。

其实跟大家想的不一样，他出来不太愿意住高档酒店，他给自己找的借口是这样能更好体会当地的生活，然而事实是他自己心里过意不出。纳西莎给了他很多钱，但是在内心深处，他总还是觉得自己给“父母”造成了很大的麻烦，他实在是无法将自己和那对夫妻联系在一起。

这家酒店是夏威夷那帮家伙听说他要来帮他定的，虽然不是最大的酒店，却是近年拉斯维加斯最为传奇的建筑，甚至还矗立着一座1：2复制的自由女神像。

德拉科不喜欢这里。但是也只能无奈的办理了入住，想着先把今晚上过完再说吧。将行李放好德拉科倒在床上，他感觉糟透了，他就不该来这个鬼地方。

他烦躁地揉了揉头发，爬起来将吉他抱出来，他现在已经可以弹奏初级和部分中级的曲目了，只是在和弦转换的时候总还是会感到力不从心，找不到要按的品格和琴弦。

扫了扫琴弦，又放下了吉他，他本来就没有心思弹琴，在房间里来回走了两圈，还是决定要出去走走，好歹来了这里，去感受一下这个城市到底有什么魅力。

3月份的拉斯维加斯夜里不算暖和，但是没日没夜的狂欢给这座城市持续加温，所有人都失去了温度的感知能力。

德拉科随便换了几个零散的筹码，漫无目的地在酒店的赌场里游荡。此起彼伏的欢呼和机器发出的噪音让他头痛不已，他不明白这些到底有什么好玩的，人们又是在这里追求什么。

“第一次？”

正当德拉科站在偌大的赌场中央不知该何去何从时，一个女人从后面靠了过来。

“嗯？”德拉科回过身，往后躲了躲，女人身上浓重的香水味熏得他头更晕了。

“为什么不去角子机或者幸运轮盘碰碰运气，它们简单易上手，一般新手都有不错的新手运。”

“它们看起来很没意思。”德拉科耸了耸肩，运气这种东西，他可不觉得存在于他身上。

“骰子游戏？”女人又向前走了一步。

“太吵了。”每个掷骰子的桌子前都围着一圈人，时不时发出大惊小怪的呼喊。

“那21点和7张呢？”

“费脑子，耗时太长。”

“宝贝，走进这里的人谁是真正在意这些游戏的玩法，大家都是奔着那些绿色的钞票来的，为了目标难道不应该不择手段吗？”

** **“卑鄙的斯莱特林，为达目的不择手段！”** **

一句话突然跳进德拉科的脑海，他甩了甩头。

“大概因为我不缺钱吧。”

女人笑了，几乎将自己贴在德拉科身上，用手指点着他的嘴唇：“你真有趣，没有人来拉斯维加斯是‘不缺钱’的，宝贝，你没有欲望吗？”

德拉科尴尬地想推开女人，这动作太暧昧了。

“不要这么拘束，这里是‘欲望之城’，合理释放你的欲望。”女人凑到德拉科的耳边，边说话边用舌尖挑逗着他红红的耳尖，“你的身体可不会撒谎，他太诚实了，坏男孩，让我猜猜看，第一次？带我去你的房间，让我告诉你什么是欲望。”

女人的声音像是毒蛇的信子一般“嘶嘶”搔着德拉科的心脏，他像是被蛊惑了一般，原本无处安放的手攀上了女人丰腴的腰肢。

“好孩子，现在，带我去你的房间，你不会想在这种地方。”

德拉科犹豫了一下，索性放弃思考，这个乌烟瘴气的地方他也无意再继续待下去，带着女人转身离开了赌场。

一进房间，女人就吻上了德拉科，脱去了他的大衣外套。

“豪华套房哈？看来我这是撞上好运了？”

德拉科索性抱起女人往房间里面走，女人笑着将腿盘在他腰上。

“你不认识我，你想要什么？”

“想要你啊。”女人将尾音拖得很长。

“你喜欢我？”

“你长得这么出众，很难有人不喜欢你吧。”

“就只是长相？”

女人大笑：“认真的？来拉斯维加斯不就是找乐子的吗？”

德拉科将她放到床上耸了耸肩。

“我以为会有什么更加与众不同一点的答案。你连我名字都没问过。”

“公平起见，我也没告诉你的名字。你会弹吉他？”女人看见靠在床边的吉他岔开了话题。

“一点点。”

“弹来我听听？”

德拉科抱过吉他弹了一首琴行老板交给他简易版的《加州旅馆》。

“And I was thinking to myself 我在心里对自己说，

This could be Heaven or this could be Hell 这里可能是天堂也可能是地狱。”

“嗯，错误的地点，这里是拉斯维加斯，不是加州。”女人没等德拉科弹完评价了一句。

“感觉差不多，听起来都是一半天堂一半地狱。”德拉科放下吉他笑着回道。

“你弹吉他的时候都盯着琴弦不抬头的吗？”

“大概因为我是个初学者，不看着琴弦弹不对地方。”

“你应该用手指去感受，而不是用眼睛去看。”女人靠到德拉科身边握着他的手，“闭上眼睛。”

女人的手握着德拉科的手背放在琴弦上。

“你要用心跟着你的吉他，而不是用脑子去拼命思考到底弹哪里才是对的，它有自己的生命，如果你真的喜欢它，你就应该去感受它。”

“你很喜欢弹吉他？”

“不是人人都做得起音乐梦。”女人将吉他放在了一边，“总还是要活在现实里才行，活在当下及时行乐啊。”

“你随便跟谁都可以做这种事吗？我以为只有跟爱的人......”

“上帝啊！你还活在18世纪封建帝国时期吗？还是你们英国男人都这么死板？我喜欢你，你看起来也不讨厌我，满足一下自己的欲望不好吗？顺便，你知道为什么有个词叫做欲望吗？人当然会对爱的人产生欲望，但是反过来，欲望是自私的......算了，真的要在这种时候讲这种人生哲学吗？别想那么多，感受就好。”

这是德拉科的第一次。他不知道以前自己有没有过，反正在他现有的记忆里，这是第一次，第一次知道欲望和放纵。

女人餍足的去了浴室，德拉科躺在床上却感觉到滔天的空虚袭来，将他吞没。心脏像是被带走了一块，空荡荡的漏着风。这不是属于他的欲望。

【4】

“德拉科。”

德拉科睁开眼睛四下张望，看见带着圆框眼镜的绿眼睛男孩站在不远处正看着自己。

“德拉科。”

他又喊了一声。德拉科觉得一阵阵寒风从自己胸口的漏洞穿膛而过，冻得他恶心得想吐。

“对不起。”德拉科不知道自己为什么要道歉，他只是觉得男孩的眼神看起来太悲伤了，“我不知道自己做了什么，但是这不是我想要的。你喜欢这一切吗？”

男孩没有回答，依然静静地看着他，像是要看穿他的灵魂。

“我不知道你为什么想来这里，这里的人都被欲望支配，根本没有灵魂。”德拉科自言自语道，“你不是这样的人，你不属于这里。虽然我都不记得你是谁，但是我就是知道。”

“洛杉矶的阳光也很好。”男孩若有所思地说，“‘天使之城’，听说就连很多英国的演员也去那里追梦。”

“‘魔鬼之城’和‘天使之城’，你喜欢的地方倒是都挺特别的。”德拉科看着眼前的人，他觉得自己真的疯了，不然怎么会有人在梦里这么清醒的和一个可能不存在的人对话呢？

“你到底是谁？我想不起来。”

“Stop thinking，Just feel it。”男孩呓语着向他走近，站定，然后看着他的眼睛。

“我爱你。”

德拉科从梦中惊醒，一翻身坐起来。

房间的窗帘被拉开了，阳光毫无保留地照进房间，屋内白茫茫的一片。强光照得德拉科眼泪都流出来了，闭着眼睛探身一摸，身边的床位已经空了，人似乎走了多时。他揉了揉眼睛，适应了房间的光线，起身下床，发现和女人一起消失的还有昨晚上兑换的赌场筹码。

德拉科一撇嘴，自嘲地笑了一下，女人的企图心根本不能更明显，他又能说什么呢，算了，反正，他也用不上那些东西。

茶几上放着一张字条。

** **Mr. John Doe：** **

** **“见面礼”我收下了，相信你这么富裕不会在意这几个小钱的，反正你也用不上，我发誓，再给你十次机会走进赌场，你也不会参与任何一个项目。你不属于这里。** **

** **顺便一说，昨晚上的相处还是挺愉快的。如果不是在这里相遇，我甚至想和你发展一段感情？开个玩笑，错误的时间错误的地点，人还是现实一点活在当下比较好。** **

** **喜欢音乐的话，去洛杉矶吧，那儿有不错的机会。** **

** **弹吉他是和你的乐器灵魂交流，所有的爱都是一样的。** **

** **Stop thinking，Just feel it。** **

** **祝你好运。** **

** **Jane Doe** **

德拉科看着手里的字条笑了。

这么巧？洛杉矶？认真的？梦里那个男孩刚说......等等......德拉科愣住了，梦里那个绿眼睛的男孩最后对他说的是......“我爱你”？

德拉科站在地毯上，明亮的房间甚至可以看见飞在空气中的灰尘，高楼和玻璃窗隔绝了外界的所有声音，身边的一切都寂静无声。

** **“我爱你。”** **

三个字像是惊雷，在德拉科的脑海里一遍又一遍的炸响。他到底是谁？

思来想去思考不出什么结果，德拉科又看了看手里的字条。女人说得没错，也许一直这样思考下去只会将自己逼进奇怪的循环，既然都已经走出来了，那就走下去吧。

德拉科打电话订了一张当天飞洛杉矶的机票，又叫了客房服务，他是一点都不想再好在昨天夜里行李没有怎么动，几乎可以原封不动的拿走，于是他又找出纸笔给纳西莎写信。

** **西茜：** **

** **见字如面。** **

** **我昨天夜里到的拉斯维加斯，但是我今天已经决定要离开这里。** **

** **这座城市很奇怪，这里的人们像是纯粹被欲望支配着却并不知道为了什么。坦白说我很讨厌这里，就像是一个欲望的无底洞，没有人能将它填满，只徒留空虚。** **

** **记忆的恢复迟迟没有进展，我总是觉得那个男孩是关键的线索，却又迟迟不明白他到底意味着什么。我怀疑，他是我爱的人，您知道关于他的事情吗？** **

** **有人告诉我，爱是一种感觉，不应该去思考，只需要感受。** **

** **我想我能明白，就像我能感受到您很爱我一样。** **

** **不管怎么说，我会继续走下去的，不管能否找到那个男孩，我也想能够尽早回到您身边。** **

** **爱您的** **

** **德拉科** **

** **1999.3.31** **

德拉科看着日期发了会呆。

时间过得太快了，不知不觉都已经过到了三月的最后一天。自从疗养院出来，纳西莎就只给自己回过一封信，像是害怕打扰到自己。德拉科不由得想自己这样的行为是否过于任性了，不知道他们是否一切都好。

想了想又抽出笔加了一句话。

** **期待您的回信。** **

这才将信装进信封填上地址，又找出火柴，将女人写给他的字条烧了，德拉科看着向上蹿腾的火苗出神。

** **“在一起吧。”** **

字条不大，不一会就燃尽了，火势渐渐熄灭，德拉回过神来摇了摇头，打开水龙头，将烧完的灰冲走，顺便洗了把脸。大概是受女人字条上的玩笑和昨晚上梦境的双重影响，出现了幻听。既然是过客，就让这段不该存在的记忆化作灰永远留在这里吧。

【5】

德拉科看见那个少年的时候，有个瞬间他是相信宿命的。

洛杉矶的街头艺人很多，背着吉他的人总是很容易交到朋友，在阳光洒满的街头弹唱也就是寻常街景。

德拉科很快融入了当地文化，到洛杉矶的第三天他就找到了好几个愿意当他“老师”的吉他手，没有琴房就在路边，既是练习，也是演出。德拉科花了很多时间在练习吉他上，就像在拉斯维加斯遇到的那个女人说的那样，出众的长相让他很难不被人注意，每次他练琴的时候，总会有很多人围上来。

“嘿，哥们儿，你琴弹得很好了，我不知道你还想跟我学什么？”

这天弹完琴，关系要好的琴手走上来锤了一下德拉科的肩膀。

“哪里，还差得远呢。”德拉科坐在路边的台阶上眯起眼睛望向落日，“总觉得我弹出来的音符呆板毫无生气。”

“你来洛杉矶多久了？每天都看你就在我们这一块转悠。”琴手坐在德拉科身边，伸长了腿撑了个懒腰。

德拉科笑了一下：“我对洛杉矶也不太熟悉。”

“你应该多去转一转。除了晚上的Downtown，LA还是很安全的。”琴手转过身对德拉科建议，目光又落在德拉科放在一旁的吉他上，“你现在技法什么的相当熟练了，我也没什么能够交给你了。”

“音乐也是一种语言，你应该多出去跟别人交流。”拿起吉他递给德拉科，“可以找不同的人交流一下，其实弹琴弹得也不是琴，是心，你要感受音乐。”

也许是这样的。

告别了琴手，德拉科沿着海岸线朝自己住所的方向走去，就像在夏威夷那样，他给自己找了个海边的小屋，落日给整个海滩都镀了一层暖黄色的光芒。

他不应该这样封闭自己。

这天德拉科像之前的每天一样，抱着吉他来到街头，人们渐渐聚拢过来，他忽然听见快门的声音，顺着声音望过去，人群中一个黑发少年正举着相机对着自己，傻兮兮的圆框眼镜躲在取景框后面，大概是看见拍摄对象看了过来，他放下相机对着德拉科一笑。

德拉科愣住了，弹琴的动作也停了下来。洛杉矶的阳光落进那对绿色的瞳孔之中闪闪发光。

人群顺着他的目光看过去，少年不好意思地抓了抓他乱糟糟的黑发。

“抱......抱歉。”

德拉科也急忙收回自己的目光，笑了一下，放下怀里的吉他。大家见他没有接着演奏的意思，善意的笑着闪开了，几个年轻人还对着他们吹了声口哨。

“打扰到你的演奏真是抱歉。”少年朝德拉科走了过来。

“不，该道歉的是我，我不该那样看着您，实在是太失礼了。”德拉科索性也收起了吉他，“冒昧问一句，我们以前......见过吗？”

“我想应该没有。”少年笑着伸出一只手，“艾伦，我在加州大学洛杉矶分校念书，听口音你是英国人？我可以知道你的名字吗？”

“当然，德拉科。”德拉科握住了那只手。

** **“我是马尔福，德拉科·马尔福。”** **

** **“我想我自己能分辨好坏。”** **

“嘿？德拉科？德拉科？”

“哦，抱歉。”德拉科赶紧松开手，“我们真的不认识吗？”

这个场景太过于熟悉了。

“相信我，但凡是见过你一面，没人忘得了。”艾伦笑着说，“怎么？看来是我长得太大众脸了？”

“不不不，我不是这个意思。”

“开个玩笑，不要紧张。”

德拉科局促地拉了一下琴包的肩带。

“或者我可以请你去吃个下午茶什么的，我知道这附近有个不错的咖啡馆，当然，比不上你们英国的下午茶，但还是不错的。”

“好。”

德拉科跟在艾伦身后，两人去了附近的一家咖啡馆。咖啡馆就开在海边，风景很好。

艾伦给德拉科点了一杯伯爵红茶，自己点了一杯冰可乐，还点了冰淇淋和甜甜圈。

“虽然不知道你爱不爱吃甜食，但是洛杉矶的甜甜圈和冰淇淋，你一定要尝尝。”

艾伦就像洛杉矶这座城市一样是个很有活力的人，不出半天时间，德拉科就知道了他在UCLA念摄影专业，最崇拜的摄影师是亨利·卡蒂埃-布列松；梦想是成为一个人文纪实的摄影师；最爱喝冰可乐；最喜欢的食物——好的，已经摆在眼前了，甜甜圈和莓果口味的冰淇淋；最喜欢的乐队是枪炮玫瑰。

德拉科丝毫不怀疑，就算是自己一句话不说，艾伦也能一个人滔滔不绝的讲上一下午。德拉科丝毫也没有想要打断他的意思，目不转睛的看着他的眼睛，太像了，在和梦里的那个男孩一样，谈论起自己喜欢的东西，绿色的瞳孔亮晶晶的发着光；但是，又不那么一样，艾伦就是洛杉矶的阳光，他的世界没有丝毫阴霾。

“抱歉，我是不是说太多了？”艾伦终于意识到眼前的男孩一直在听自己说话，不好意思地喝了一口可乐准备把话题交给德拉科，“你呢？你也是来洛杉矶追寻‘明星梦’的吗？”

“不是，我就是......就是来玩玩，听说这里阳光很好。”

“那是肯定的，看看你，太白了，一看就是在英国没有太阳可晒。”

德拉科笑出声，想了想，指着艾伦摆在一旁的相机说：“我可以看看吗？”

“相机？当然可以，但是照片大概是看不了，我用的是胶卷的相机，还要拿回去暗房冲洗才能拿到照片。”

“那你冲洗出来能给我两张吗？我想寄回去给我......给我父母。”

“当然，也许我们可以留一个联系方式？你有手机吗？”

德拉科摇摇头。

“也许你应该考虑去配个手机。那你明天会来吗？我可以晚上将照片冲洗好明天带来给你。你在洛杉矶准备待多久？”

“暂时没有别的打算，可能会住一段时间吧。”

“那我们明天就约在这里？”

“好的。”

【6】

“德拉科。”

“你不是艾伦。”德拉科定定地看着男孩的绿色眼睛，“他比你高一点，额头上也没有这样的伤疤。”

“为什么？”

“什么为什么？为什么格外注意艾伦？这要问你吧？如果不是你每天出现在我梦里，我怎么会注意到他？跟你长得那么像。”

男孩摇摇头。

“这是你想要的吗？”

德拉科想了想，是他想要的吗？他怎么知道，他甚至不知道自己想要什么，找不找得回记忆有那么重要吗？他又想到在疗养院听到的流言。他真的要找回那个不堪的过去吗？

“也许我只是不想再和这个虚拟的你对话了，我想要......想要体会一些真实的人际关系。”

“我爱你。”

德拉科翻身坐起来。

又是这三个字。他烦躁地抓了抓头发，这个梦到底是什么意思？最开始还只是每个月出现一两次，最近这个梦出现的越来越频繁，几乎每天都会梦到那个绿眼睛的男孩。

为什么？为什么每次看到他，德拉科都觉得心口空荡荡的，像是他弄丢了什么重要的东西，可是他连自己究竟是谁都不记得，还能弄丢什么更重要的东西呢？

天还没亮，德拉科赤足站在地上。

四月的洛杉矶很舒服，德拉科睡不着，靠在窗边看着开始泛白的天空。

他对未来感到迷茫，他不像艾伦那样，有明确的目标，他甚至说不出自己的喜好，他是说，是的，他现在喜欢弹吉他，但是其他的呢？他不知道。这样漫无目的的活着有什么意义呢？

“我爱你。”

三个单词组成的句子像是一句治愈的咒语，温暖的缠在德拉科心上，填补着他胸口的漏洞。

“爱吗？”德拉科捂着自己心脏的位置自言自语道。

金色的阳光破开海面上朦胧的雾气射了出来。

这天德拉科没有带着吉他出门，直接去了昨天和艾伦约好的咖啡馆等着。他迫切的想要见到艾伦，出于他也不知道的原因，也许是想要证明点什么。

“wow，你来这么早？今天没去弹吉他？”

“是我拜托你做事情，总不能让你等我。”德拉科笑着说，“冰可乐甜甜圈？帮你点好了。”

“你这样倒是我不好意思了，你也当了我的免费模特，我敢说这次的摄影作业我准能拿到高分。”嘴里这么说着，艾伦倒也没客气，大方地端起可乐，另一只手递给德拉科一个信封，“喏，照片给你。”

德拉科抽出信封里的照片。艾伦拍得很好，必须得说。阳光从身后的椰树林穿过来照在德拉科身上，照在浅金色的发丝上，他是焦点，没有什么能掩盖他的光芒。德拉科自己都不知道，在弹吉他的时候原来他笑得这么开心。

“怎么样？被自己迷住了？”艾伦晃着被子里的冰块调侃道，“你真的不考虑去好莱坞发展吗？这张脸简直就是老天赏饭啊，兄弟，你不能这么浪费它啊，多少人羡慕不来的天赋。”

“哪有你说得这么夸张，那也是你拍得好。”德拉科仔细地将照片收进信封，“谢啦。”

“接下来呢？你有什么安排？”

“没有。也许逛逛洛杉矶？其实我已经在洛杉矶住了有段时间了，都没有真正去逛过这座城市。”

“我带你去吧。”艾伦突然站了起来，放下手中的玻璃杯，抓住德拉科的手臂。

德拉科下意识往后躲了一下。

“抱歉抱歉，我太激动了。”艾伦意识到了德拉科的动作，迅速收回了手臂。

“没事，我就是......就是很少跟人这么......亲近。会不会太麻烦你了？”

“反正今天周末，我也没事。”

洛杉矶是唱片业的发源地，艾伦直接带着德拉科扎进了各个独立唱片店，滔滔不绝地跟他介绍起唱片文化。

“我以为你学的是摄影专业，或者会带我去好莱坞这种地方。”

吃过晚饭，德拉科索性送艾伦回了学校，两个人在校园里边走边聊天。

“你看起来对好莱坞不是很有兴趣。我想你既然喜欢音乐，应该会对唱片更感兴趣。不喜欢今天的行程吗？”

“我很喜欢，我就是......你是特意为我做得功课吗？”德拉科有点不确定的问。

“嗯......”艾伦难得沉默了。

“抱歉，抱歉。是我想太多了。”

“事实上......我确实有件事想告诉你。”艾伦停了下来看着德拉科。

晚上，校园里的学生不太多，还没到蝉鸣的时候，四下很安静，德拉科听见自己心跳的声音，“砰砰砰”地撞着胸腔。

“如果我说......”艾伦深吸了一口气，“如果我说.......我......我是个同性恋......你会觉得我恶心吗？”

德拉科一愣。

“抱歉......我以为......算了......再见！”艾伦语无伦次地说完转身就要跑。

“等等！”德拉科连忙拽住艾伦的手臂，“我不是......我只是......我没有想过这个问题......我也不知道......”

艾伦停了下来，两个人无言地望着对方。

德拉科似乎从来没有意识到这里面存在“性取向”这个问题。

“好吧......我也有......也有一件事。”德拉科决定要打破了两人间的沉默，“事实上，我失忆了，我并不知道我究竟是谁......”

“而你以前认识一个长得很像我的人，所以昨天你才会那样盯着我看。”

德拉科不说话。

艾伦笑了：“好吧，是我误会了。希望没有让你太困惑，和你相处很开心。”

“那我们，明天还能再见吗？”

“明天？明天......我要上课......”艾伦顿了一下，“或者......你愿意来陪我上课？”

“可以吗？”

“当然。”

“那就这么说定了？”

“好。”

德拉科松了一口气，转身准备离开。

“等等。”艾伦拉住了德拉科，“谢谢你，德拉科。”

【7】

德拉科和艾伦坐在教室的最后一排，教授在上面滔滔不绝地讲课，艾伦听得很认真，德拉科撑着下巴看着前面的黑板发呆。

他并不知道自己这是在干什么，似乎只是没有准备好就这么和艾伦说再见。

昨天夜里那个男孩依然出现在自己的梦里，又回到了最初梦见他的样子，站在远处，用他那对绿色的眼睛看着自己，不同他说话，绿色的瞳孔里光亮一点一点暗下去，仿佛雨林被迷雾笼罩，随时有可能落下雨滴。

“你要去哪？”德拉科冲着他喊。

男孩摇摇头，眼泪顺着眼角流下来。

“你为什么要哭？”眼泪一滴一滴全部滴在德拉科心上，溅起一片涟漪。德拉科感到害怕，他想要追过去抓住他。别走，别走，别走，你别离开我，我不知道自己是谁，你是我仅有的一切了。

但是不论他怎么跑，男孩总是离着他一段距离。

早上起床德拉科只觉得疲惫不堪。

“你还好吧？”午饭的时候艾伦忍不住问道，德拉科坐在他身边一整个上午都魂不守舍，“其实你不用硬撑的，理论课是有点无聊。”

“没事，只是昨晚上没睡好。我就是很好奇，你怎么知道该在什么时候按下快门？哪个时候是你该要拍下来的呢？”

“其实很多时候，我不知道。布列松提倡的摄影是‘决定性瞬间’，就是事件进行中，恰好有一个瞬间，所有元素都各得其所，并同时展现出特定内涵和意义。”

“听起来很玄妙。”

“在摄影中，最小的事物可以成为伟大的主题，照相机是思想的眼睛，无论一幅摄影作品画面多么辉煌、技术多么到位，如果它远离了爱，远离了对人类的理解，远离了对人类命运的认知，那么它一定不是一件成功的作品。”

德拉科看着他。

“我只是很喜欢我拍摄的画面。”艾伦用手比出一个取景框对着德拉科。

德拉科低下头，用叉子拨弄着盘子里的西蓝花，没有说话。

“你什么时候离开洛杉矶？”

“我？还没决定。怎么？想赶我走？”

“不，只是，你留在这里我总担心你要离开。”

德拉科再次语塞，艾伦就是这样一个人，从来不会隐藏自己的想法。

“我在想，也许你可以带我去配一个手机，这样以后我们也可以联系。”

艾伦没再问下去，两个人沉默地吃完午餐，走出校园。

接下来的日子，德拉科恢复了自己的日常生活，或者在街头弹琴和街头艺人“切磋”琴技交流音乐，只是如果艾伦晚上没有晚课，两个人就会约出来吃个晚饭，然后沿着海岸线散步聊天，聊一聊自己的见闻，德拉科邀请艾伦到自己的小木屋做了一次客，艾伦没有问什么，只是笑着说想不到他还是这么浪漫的一个人，独自一人住在远离人群的海滨木屋。

但是再多的也没有了。

关于德拉科什么时候离开洛杉矶这件事，两个人心照不宣，谁也没再提起过。

这一切让德拉科产生一种错觉，就好像自己会一直这样生活下去。

这天，艾伦有晚课，德拉科自己吃过晚饭回到住所，看见一只猫头鹰站在窗台上，旁边是一卷羊皮纸。

他走过去拿起羊皮纸，摸了摸猫头鹰的脑袋。

“好久不见。”

赫尔墨斯啄了啄他的手背，催促他看手中的信。

** **小龙：** **

** **原谅我这几个月没有给你回信，很多时候，我并不知道该说些什么，你看起来过得很好，这对我来说就足够了。** **

** **找回记忆是一件很漫长的过程，你也不用急于这一时，只要你能开心，找不找回记忆，其实也不那么重要。** **

** **至于那个男孩，很抱歉我可能无法提供线索了，如果是你爱的人，我想，这需要你自己去寻找答案。但是，或许你不需要被过去所困？毕竟生活永远在向前走，爱是一种感觉，也是一种能力，当你遇上的时候，你会知道的。去找到属于你自己的未来吧。** **

** **家里一切都很好，你不用挂念。希望你能玩得开心。** **

** **纳西莎** **

** **1999.4.** ** ** **18** **

德拉科放下手中的信纸，看着偏头站在一旁的赫尔墨斯。

“不用被过去所困吗？你觉得呢？”

赫尔墨斯叫了一声，低下头去整理翅膀上的羽毛，不搭理他了。

德拉科又看了一遍信上的内容。猫头鹰送信比邮差要快多了，他似乎感受到了这次纳西莎内心的急切，作为一个母亲，迫不及待想要将自己的心意送到儿子面前。

德拉科想了想，从抽屉里拿出纸笔，用笔在桌子上敲了几下，犹豫了一会，这才下笔写道。

** **西茜：** **

** **见字如面。** **

** **您的回信我收到了，除了感谢和抱歉，不知道自己还能说什么。** **

** **不知道是否是我太纠结于过去，也许您说得没错，我可以尝试着重新开始。** **

** **洛杉矶是一座很友好的城市，我在这里住了大半个月，遇见了很多有趣的人。** **

** **P.S. 随信附上了两张照片。** **

** **爱您的** **

** **德拉科** **

** **1999.4.** ** ** **23** **

德拉科想了一会，不知道该如何写这两张照片的来历，索性落了款，直接将艾伦拍的照片和信放进信封，交给赫尔墨斯，看着它从窗户飞了出去，然后从口袋里拿出手机给艾伦发了条信息。

“你什么时候下课？我可以去找你吗？”

点击发送的瞬间手机响了起来。

“我能见你吗？就现在。”

德拉科一愣，不等他反应过来，房间的门铃响了。他连忙站起来，将纳西莎的信放进抽屉，打开房门。艾伦气喘吁吁地站在门口，看起来他是一路跑过来的。

“抱歉，但是我想你的意思是我可以来见你。”艾伦晃了晃手机。

“出什么事了？”

“我就是......就是......想见你。你呢？你有什么事？”

“你先说？”

“我......我们在一起吧。”艾伦的绿眼睛亮晶晶的看着德拉科，目光闪烁，他紧张的抓住门框，身体兴奋地微微发抖。

** **“在一起吧。”** **

** **“在一起吧。”** **

** **“在一起吧。”** **

一句话不停回荡在德拉科脑海中，两双亮晶晶的绿色瞳孔渐渐重合在一起。

“我知道，我知道这很唐突，但是，我们相处的很愉快不是吗？我总觉得我们早就应该相遇，虽然我不知道你以前发生过什么，但是我知道，我喜欢你，现在这个你，我不想就这么错过你......”

“好。”德拉科打断了艾伦滔滔不绝的自言自语。

“你先别......什么？你答应了？”

“你看起来很意外？”

“我......我以为，我......不是......”

德拉科好笑地看着艾伦语无伦次的样子，也许纳西莎说得没错，生活永远是在向前走着，活在当下也是个不错的选择，那些“曾经”真的就那么重要吗？

“那你找我也是想说这个吗？”

“算是吧。其实我是想问问你愿不愿意等我，明天我要离开洛杉矶一段时间。”

艾伦松开抓着门框的手，门框上留下一个湿漉漉的手印。

“我会回来找你的，我发誓。我们会保持联系，等你放假了，我们可以一起去旅行。”

“我......算了......你明天什么时候走？你是要回去处理什么事情吗？”

“嗯......算是吧。”

艾伦没有再追问下去。

“我去送你？”

“不用，你好好上课，等我回来找你。”

“那......那我今晚上能留在这里吗？嗯......太晚了，学校宿舍关门了，我可以睡沙发......”

“少骗我了，你们学校宿舍是没有宵禁的。”德拉科笑着敲了艾伦一下，“今晚上我要收拾行李，会打扰你休息的。”

“我就是......想多和你呆一会。”被拆穿了艾伦也没觉得尴尬，索性承认下来，“才刚刚确定关系十分钟我男朋友就要和我异地恋。”

“我送你回去。”

“真棒，我又给自己多挣回来和男朋友相处半个小时。”艾伦格外重读了一下男朋友这个称呼。

“是的是的，男朋友。”德拉科笑着走出房间，关上门。

【8】

德拉科倚在座位上向外看着窗外的蓝天白云。他要回去一趟欧洲，在出来旅行之前他是住在一家法国的疗养院，他这次是打算回去复查一下，也许......他会放弃找回记忆的治疗。

昨天收到纳西莎的信，他是真的在思考，开启一段新的人生。

德拉科觉得自己应该是喜欢艾伦的，和他在一起的时候很轻松，两个人聊起天来总是不会冷场，虽然更多时候，是艾伦在说，德拉科只是一个倾听者。

但是当他夜里见到梦中那个男孩的时候，他似乎又不那么确定了。

每次看见那个男孩，德拉科的心里总是空荡荡的，像是遗失了什么重要的东西。空虚，悲伤，无所适从。他不明白，如果这个男孩是他爱的人，那他对于艾伦的感觉算什么呢？这让他平白生出一种背叛感，只是他不知道自己到底是背叛了谁。

德拉科晃了晃脑袋，带上耳机靠在椅背上闭目养神。Walkman里放着的是艾伦给他的枪炮玫瑰乐队的专辑碟片。

“Somethings changing inside you 你心中已起变化  
And don't you know ? 难道你不知道？  
Don't you cry tonight 今夜不要哭泣  
I still love you baby 宝贝我仍然爱你。”

这是艾伦最喜欢的枪炮玫瑰乐队的《Don’t Cry》，他拉着德拉科听了好多遍。

艾伦说，他第一次听这首歌，正是在高中意识到自己同身边的男孩不太一样的时候，那次他躲在自己的房间，用被子蒙住脑袋哭了个天昏地暗。

“当时觉得自己是个怪物，很恶心，没有人真的认识我。”他这样说。

所以当歌词里唱到“And when you're in need of someone. My heart won't deny you. So many seem so lonely. With no one left to cry to baby!”（当你需要什么人的时候，我的心门永远向你打开。受了太多太多的寂寞之苦，你却无法向任何人哭诉，宝贝。）莫大的委屈击垮了他心里的防线。

而现在，德拉科觉得这首歌又在拷问他的灵魂。

“Somethings changing inside you. And don't you know ? ”

心里有什么东西改变了呢？

洛杉矶到巴黎没有直达的飞机，要从纽约转机，德拉科坐在肯尼迪机场的座位上等待换乘，随手掏出手机查看简讯。

有个说法是一个习惯的养成需要21天，可是德拉科认识艾伦明明才半个月，用上手机也才十几天，却已经养成了随时查看短信的习惯。习惯，真是一种可怕的力量。

艾伦那天跟他开玩笑，说一见钟情中意的哪是情啊，分明是脸，可是日久生情，生的就一定是情吗？也许只是令人厌恶却又摆脱不了的习惯。“爱”这个字，真的太虚无了，没有人明白，到底怎么样才算是爱。

这时，手机屏幕亮了起来。

“我下课了，我猜你还没到家？落地了告诉我一声。”

德拉科扬了扬嘴角，手指在键盘上拼出单词。

“刚落地纽约，需要换乘。P.S. 我不是回家。”

看着屏幕上的单词，德拉科手指移动到删除键上，看着光标一个个将字母吞了回去。重新打了一句话。

“这么巧，我刚好拿出手机想给你发消息。”

点击发送。德拉科看着屏幕出神，没一会，屏幕又亮起来了。

“心有灵犀哈？”

德拉科松了一口气。他在担心，万一艾伦追问起他的去向应该如何回答。

他不想对艾伦撒谎......但是他又没办法对艾伦说实话。

“看来是这样的，可能是因为我想你的时候刚好你也在想我。”

“哇，这是打开了什么奇怪的开关吗？我怎么不知道你这么会说情话，老实交代，你是不是绑架了我男朋友，把他还回来！”

德拉科“噗嗤”一下笑出声来。他似乎能够想象艾伦手指翻飞打下这么一段话，脸上还带着灿烂的笑容，是那种发自内心忍都忍不住不自觉地微笑。

“如假包换。”

德拉科又跟艾伦聊了一会，广播里响起登机的通知。

“我记得你下午还有课吧？中午要不要休息一会儿？”德拉科想了想，“今晚上有事，大概不能及时回消息，明天我给你打电话。”

这次信息没有立刻回过来。德拉科捏了捏手机，放进口袋里，想着也许艾伦正好有事，提起行李走向登机口。

坐上飞机，德拉科又将手机掏了出来，不停地摁亮屏幕，可是一直到播放起飞前的注意事项，手机都没再响起。

也许，是睡着了吧。德拉科听着飞机引擎的轰鸣声，这样安慰自己。

下飞机后德拉科才发现自己犯了一个多么低级的错误。“无服务”几个大字张牙舞爪的横在屏幕上赤裸裸嘲笑他的愚蠢。

艾伦是不愿意戳穿自己的谎言吧。德拉科将手机放进口袋，他不知道自己为什么感觉如此心虚，其实说实话也完全没问题，只是他不想让艾伦担心。

借口，他听见自己心里一个小小的声音在反驳。德拉科默默提起自己的行李，他本来也没打算回来多久，只是来做一个复查而已，只带了两件换洗的衣服，并没有其他多余的东西。

“你的身体状况非常健康，只是我们任然查不到魔力的运转......”治疗师拿着报告单，“魔力依然存在的，只是......因为你的失忆，导致从精神到生理都在抗拒，无法使用魔法。”

“嗯......”德拉科应了一声示意自己听见了，心不在焉的盯着手机屏幕。

“你也不用太着急......”

“我还能想起来吗？我是说以前的记忆。”德拉科收起手机打断医生的话。

“这个......”治疗师为难的放下手里的报告单。

“没事，医生您就如实说好了。”

“唉，你现在的状况是属于心因性的全盘失忆......医学上能够帮上忙的方法实在有限，而目前的状况......你似乎还有点抵触曾经的回忆......”

“所以我也有可能再也想不起来了。”德拉科平静地接过话。

“那倒也不一定......”治疗师叹了口气，他也看不透德拉科到底在想什么。

“如果想不起来，会有什么影响吗？我是说......魔力失控之类的情况？”

“那倒是不会......不过......你有可能成为一个哑炮，就是，再也用不出魔法的那种人。”

“对他人有危险吗？”

“没有。不过......”治疗师没再说下去，马尔福家能够接受自己的下任家主是哑炮吗？

德拉科假装没听见后面的转折，对皱着眉的治疗师说：“我想停止治疗。”

治疗师一愣。

“不过请暂时不要告诉纳......我母亲。”

治疗师没说话。

“拜托了。我不想让她担心，适时的时候，我会自己跟她说的，这段时间也给你们添麻烦了。”德拉科起身准备离开。

“麻烦说不上，这都是我们应该做的。”治疗师也起身送德拉科到门口，他确实对这种情况也无能为力。

也许......这样对他来说也是不错的选择吧。治疗师看着德拉科离去的背影叹了口气。

“您好，我要打一个电话到美国洛杉矶。”

德拉科交了钱拨通艾伦的电话，紧紧地攥着电话的手柄将听筒贴在耳朵上。

“喂？您好？”

艾伦的声音传来，德拉科松了一口气。

“喂，是我，德拉科。”

“噢！德拉科！你怎么在法国啊？我差点不敢接这个电话。”艾伦的声音听起来很惊喜，透露着愉快的情绪，德拉科听了也不由得嘴角上扬。

“嗯，到这边处理点事情，想着你这会应该已经吃过中饭了。忘了手机卡没有开通海外的功能怕你担心。”

“那，事情处理完了么？”艾伦似乎有些犹豫，仿佛不确定自己是否应该问这个问题。

“处理完了，买了明天一早的飞机回洛杉矶。”

“你也太辛苦了，其实可以不用急着回来的。”

“我想你。”德拉科轻轻地对着话筒说，想象着这句话变成一串电流信号通过电线进入信号塔传送到隔着六个小时差的另一片大陆。

“等你回来。”

“艾伦。”在挂电话前德拉科又喊了他一声。

“嗯？”

“我爱你。”掌心贴着塑料的电话手柄汗津津的。

“我知道。”听筒那边传来一声轻笑，“注意安全。”

挂上电话，德拉科站在原地发了一会呆。他很想认真对待这份真实的情感，他不想骗艾伦，但是为什么感觉这么糟糕。

德拉科带上耳机，从包里拿出另一张枪炮玫瑰的专辑CD放进Walkman，躺在床上看着天花板发呆。

“I been lookin' for a trace 我一直在寻找那条路

Lookin' for a heart 寻找那颗心

Lookin' for a lover in a world 寻找我爱的人

That's much too dark 在这漆黑冰冷的长夜里

You don't want my love 可是你不在乎我的真心

You want satisfaction 你不过想找点刺激

You don't need my love 你不需要我的爱

You gotta find yourself another 你最好去找另外一个人

......”

艾克索·罗斯高亢而沙哑的嗓音从耳机里传来，真像是一支冒着烟的左轮手枪，将歌词化作一颗颗子弹射进德拉科的心脏。

德拉科必须得说，这支乐队就像自己的名字一样危险而充满别样的魅力，只是实在不是他的风格。为什么艾伦对他们这么着迷呢？

他想试着去靠近艾伦，做一个合格的男朋友，也许可以试着从学会弹奏艾伦喜欢的乐队歌曲开始，德拉科是这么想的。他应该有能够放弃原本在他脑海里就不存在的过去，开始新的人生。

晚上，德拉科再次梦见了那个绿眼睛的长得跟艾伦一样的男孩，男孩像黑猫一样，静悄悄地站在不远的地方观察他。

“你不要再来了。”德拉科也站在原地，他决心了要摆脱过去的阴影。

“德拉科。”男孩只是叫着他的名字。

一个单词堵在喉咙口，总好像要挣脱桎梏冲出来了，然而德拉科开口却又什么声音也没有发出来。

“你在抗拒什么？”光芒淡去，男孩被黑暗吞没，声音在漆黑的梦境里回荡。

闹钟响了。德拉科坐起来扶着额头，脑子里在轰鸣，头痛欲裂。

是他自己在抗拒吗？他不明白。外面天还没亮透，房间里没开灯，德拉科坐在黑暗中感到比从前更加的迷茫，他到底在干什么？他跟艾伦，跟梦中的男孩到底是什么关系？心脏“噗通噗通”砸着隔膜，像是有个良心的小人在敲门，想要闯进来质问他，这样做真的对吗。

落地洛杉矶的时候的时候是傍晚，长时间的飞行让德拉科头晕脑胀，不过他还是一眼看见在出站口来接自己的艾伦。艾伦站在栏杆后面向他挥手，开心地跑到他身边。

德拉科看着兴奋艾伦也被他的情绪感染，嘴角向上扬起一个弧度。有个人在等他，等他回来，为他而产生情绪的起伏。

就允许他自私一点吧，他喜欢这种被人需要的感觉。

回到洛杉矶以后德拉科的生活更加简单了，艾伦快进入期末考试月了，学业比较紧张，德拉科也暂时没有什么出行计划，准备等艾伦放假了带他去66号公路自驾，每天就是练练琴，然后陪男朋友吃饭，有时候还配合做艾伦的模特。

有时候吃完晚饭艾伦也会跑到德拉科住的小木屋听他弹琴看书，然后试图留下过夜，德拉科每次都以不能打扰他第二天上课为由送他回去学校。

他不是不明白艾伦的心思，只是......德拉科不知道......他不愿意去想那种事情，他给自己找的理由是，他才刚刚认识艾伦没多久，他想要认真对待两人的关系，不应该如此轻浮。艾伦也没问过他，只是对这种小把戏乐此不疲。

时间过得很快，一转眼过去了一个月，艾伦考完最后一科迎来了暑假，五月末的洛杉矶已经是烈日炎炎，德拉科站在校门口等他，端了一杯冰可乐。

“呼——可算是解放了。”艾伦接过可乐杯猛喝一口。

“恭喜啦。”德拉科看着他，拿出纸巾擦了擦洒出来的可乐，“假期有什么打算？”

“没有。”艾伦干脆的说，“跟家里说了不回去，申请了假期的住宿，不过暑假的时候宿舍经常半夜断电，没空调的洛杉矶，可真够惨的。”

德拉科笑了笑，他知道艾伦在暗示什么。

“你不是一直说想去66号公路自驾么，正好放假了有空，我们一起去吧。”他拿出一本本子，里面夹着一叠地图，上面圈圈点点记了很多笔记。

“你......”艾伦接过本子，瞠目结舌看着里面密密麻麻的字迹。

“正好有空，就做了点功课。”

“这可不是......一点功课。”

德拉科耸了耸肩，两人并肩往外走。

“上次去冰岛，就因为没做好功课，白白浪费了半个月，完全没看到极光。”

“看极光的话，听说是六七八月最合适。”艾伦将本子递还给德拉科，“你还真是喜欢旅游啊。”

德拉科没说话，他喜欢旅游吗？他不知道。

“旅游的话，最重要的就是时机，正确的时间正确的地点，boom！完美。”艾伦握着拳轻轻地对撞，然后张开掌心，冷不丁窜到德拉科跟前，搂住他的脖子，“如果还能够和正确的人结伴同行，那就再好不过了。”

德拉科被艾伦突如其来的动作吓得往后退了一步。

“小心。”反应过来后，德拉科不动神色扶住挂在自己身上的人。艾伦抬头看着他，眼睛里满是恶作剧成功后的笑意。

如果是跟他一起......德拉科对这次的旅行升起一种隐隐的期待。

说起66号公路，比较有趣的是，大家都习惯于把他称作是美国西部之旅的圣路，全长2448英里，是一条贯穿美国中西部到西岸的大动脉，东起芝加哥的亚当斯街，至于西至......加州洛杉矶的圣莫尼卡太平洋海岸。

德拉科坐在副驾驶的座位上看艾伦兴奋地来来回回将一包包行李丢上汽车。他们准备从洛杉矶出发，沿着66号公路一路向东。开车的工作自然是交给了艾伦，虽然德拉科确实有一本麻瓜世界的驾照，毕竟是伪造的，他可没开过这玩意。

“你很期待这趟......旅行啊。”艾伦终于坐上驾驶座，德拉科拉过安全带系在身上。

“那是自然，这可是跟男朋友的‘蜜月旅行’啊。”艾伦的眼睛亮晶晶的，像是一汪碧绿的湖面反射出热带的阳光，然后坐正，放下手刹，嘴里还念叨着，“况且我是‘66号公路联盟’忠实的成员，66号公路是我们拥有最好的，又或许是最坏的。但它将永远是美国梦的一部分。”

“不就是条荒路，地图上连个影都没有，1985年就被从美国公路系统中移除了。”

“嘁，无聊的英国人。”艾伦做了个鬼脸。

“莽撞的美国人。”德拉科笑着回敬了一句。

** **“你们斯莱特林就是一群懦弱卑鄙可悲只会躲在地洞里的毒蛇！”** **

** **“粗鲁，不要命，毫无教养的格兰芬多。”** **

德拉科转过身看着窗外沿途的风景。风夹杂着海水的腥咸迎面吹来，他对这种风的感觉很熟悉，好像在遥远的曾经，他也曾化身成为风的一员，在空中飞行追逐着些什么。

“如果能驾驶一辆摩托车穿越66号公路该多好，那简直就是我的梦想。”绿眼睛的男孩一脸憧憬的模样。

“不，那不是你的，这是艾伦的梦想，你不能偷走他的身份！”德拉科觉得自己应该要生气，这个人，到底想要什么？为什么就不能放过自己？明明自己已经按照他的说法去过那么多的地方了，这一次，自己根本就是为了艾伦才选择的66号公路，他为什么还要阴魂不散？但是德拉科不明白，为什么自己看着他，就像是被人打开了灭火系统，感受不到一丝一毫的怒意。

“你知道我有多喜欢飞行，把自己当成一股风，没有什么能挡得住我。哦，对了我喜欢骑摩托车，喜欢那种自由的感觉。”

“你没有。你只是存在我脑子里的想法，只是艾伦白天跟我说自己想骑机车，所以我才会夜里梦见这一切。你不存在的，你只是......”

“我是什么？”男孩狡黠地眯起双眼，“德拉科，你知道我是谁，你也知道这一切是否真实存在，只不过，你在害怕什么？”

“我没有。”

“我是谁？说出来，德拉科你知道的。”

“我不知道。”德拉科捂着耳朵痛苦地蹲下身子，为什么？为什么他要缠着自己？到底要怎样他才会放过自己？

“你知道的，德拉科，你在害怕什么？说出来，说出来......”回音层层叠叠飘荡在黑暗之中。

“德拉科？德拉科？德拉科！”

“啊——”

德拉科翻身坐起来，艾伦正一脸担忧地看着他。

“做噩梦了？你一直在冒冷汗。”见人醒了，艾伦连忙爬下床，洗了一块毛巾递给德拉科。

“谢谢。”德拉科默默结果毛巾，不再说话。

他们第一次在夜里真正睡在一间屋子里，只不过中间隔着一条过道。艾伦这会拧亮的床头的电灯，坐在他身边。

“那个......我有......说什么吗？”德拉科试探地问。

艾伦摇了摇头。

“没有，只是一直在呻吟，很痛苦的样子。”

“噢......”

房间里又陷入了沉默。

“没事的话......”

“那个......”

两人同时开口。

“你先说。”艾伦连忙说。

“那个......也没什么，就想问问你，白天你说想骑机车的话......就是，你真的很想吗？”

“还好吧，只是觉得骑机车很酷而已，你知道的，美国人的西部牛仔梦。”艾伦笑了笑。

“那明天我们去镇上买一台吧，给你骑着玩。”

艾伦愣住了，连忙摆摆手。

“不用了不用了，太麻烦了，你又不会开车，多一个那玩意多一个累赘，况且......我不能再让你为我花钱了。”

“没关系。”

“也许等以后有机会吧。”

“嗯。”

“没事的话我就......”艾伦转身想回去自己那边的床上。

“我爱你。”德拉科伸手拉住艾伦，又撑起身子抱住他，“我爱你。”

怀里的身躯僵硬了一下，过了很久才缓和下来。

“我知道，德拉科。谢谢你。”

夏夜的晴空星河璀璨，旷野传来聒噪的蝉鸣。

【9】

接下来的旅程很轻松，艾伦驾着汽车，时不时停下来拍照，有时候也会让德拉科弹吉他，伴着音乐他们会唱歌，没有赶上城镇将就着在汽车里也会睡上一夜。

两个人就这样开着车在苍凉的道路上驰骋，荒凉的公路两旁车窗外的景色总在迅速一般地后退，敞篷的吉普车让人和风亲密接触，每当这个时候德拉科好像看见了两个小小的身影飞在空中，一个浅金色的发丝反着阳光，另一个火红的长袍在猎猎作响。

自从遇见艾伦以后，德拉科觉得自己出现幻觉的次数越来越多了，这些幻觉让他觉得疲惫。艾伦和那个男孩像是有十分神似，却始终像是重影一般无法叠合在一起。

德拉科之前查过，沿着66号公路一路走下去最快也是需要半个月时间的，然而车开到第十天的时候，艾伦接了个电话。

“德拉科，你之前是不是说去冰岛没有看到极光啊？”艾伦挂了电话坐在汽车的前引擎盖上看着德拉科。

“是啊，风雪太大了，夜里没法出门。”

“你很想看吗？”

德拉科愣了一下，他很想看吗？老实说，他的确有一点期待，那是在所有目的地中他最期待的一个，那个男孩在梦中跟他描述极光的时候眼睛里流光溢彩，仿佛把所有的光亮都装在了双目之中。就像图片上那些如痴如梦的极光一样。

“走吧，现在正好是去冰岛看极光的最佳时间，刚刚我同学在冰岛给我打电话，说最近的极光很好看。”

艾伦兴冲冲地跳下来，拉开车门坐上驾驶座，没有给德拉科一点反应的时间。

汽车开到下一个城市，艾伦联系把汽车卖了，捡了一些要紧的行李，风风火火地订机票住宿之类的。

德拉科一个人坐在旅馆，艾伦忙里忙外安排不让他插手，索性这段时间都没有给纳西莎写信，德拉科拿出酒店的信纸。

** **西茜：** **

** **见字如面。** **

** **最近都没有给您写信，希望您不会因此怪我。** **

** **这段时间我在美国的66号公路上自驾旅行，这儿的风光和欧洲的确很不一样，在旷远的空地上看星空也是很奇妙的体验，生活在这篇土壤上的人似乎都要更加自由开放。** **

** **只可惜这段旅行要半途而废了，听说最近冰岛的极光很是漂亮，临时决定要前往冰岛弥补上次的遗憾。** **

** **

德拉科看着信纸心里很烦乱，说实话，他并不是很明白艾伦为什么会突然最这样的决定，他也不明白为什么自己要在写给纳西莎的信里抹去艾伦的痕迹，明明以前写信的时候关于梦中的那个男孩他从来都是直言不讳的。

这种感觉太糟糕了，德拉科把笔夹在食指和中指之间转来转去，他好像没有办法对纳西莎说这一切，他该如何形容艾伦呢？难道要说成是因为梦的指引找了自己的命中注定吗？

命中注定？

水笔从手上摔了出去，在桌上滚了两圈。这个词为什么好像在哪里听过一样？心里冒出一阵酸酸的滋味。那个额头带疤的男孩好像又出现在了他的面前，高一声低一声的在呼唤他的名字。

德拉科甩了甩头捡起桌上的笔。

** **总之最近一切都很好，到了那边我会再给您寄信的，如果运气好说不定能拍下极光。** **

** **希望您和卢修斯也一切顺利。** **

** **您真诚** ** ** **的** **

** **德拉科** **

** **1999.** ** ** **6** ** ** **.** ** ** **23** **

索性潦草收了尾，装进信封，德拉科快步走到邮局寄出信件，心里这才松了口气。

回来的时候艾伦已经坐在床上了。

“嘿，德拉科，你去哪了？”德拉科还没来得及回答，“算了，这是机票，明天下午的飞机，今天可以好好休息一下，那边的住宿也订好了。”

德拉科接过自己的机票和护照，张了张口，按下艾伦的手凑上去吻了吻他的唇角。

“我爱你。”没有由来的冒出这么一句话，好像这样就可以把刚才心里的愧疚和烦闷按压下去。

“嗯，我知道啦。”

这个回答不对。德拉科听见自己的心里冒出一个声音，也不知道是在说他自己还是指艾伦，若隐若现的不安缠着他的心脏。

但是他也没想到。

“德拉科，我们分手吧。”

艾伦说这句话的时候在笑，极光落在他的眼睛里，清澈透明依然像他们初遇时那样看不出一丝阴霾，他总是这样坦荡。

他们坐了10个小时的飞机辗转两天又爬了很高的山来看这样的美景，不应该是这样的。德拉科张了张口，他觉得自己应该要挽留一下。

“这不是你的一时兴起，你计划很久了吧。”说出来的却是这样的话。

“是啊。”艾伦冲着德拉科咧嘴一笑。

“什么时候？”

“本来是想回到洛杉矶再跟你说的。当然，不是说我和你在一起很难受，事实上跟你在一起的每一天我都很开心，我也很珍惜，每次你说爱我的时候，我知道你是真的很努力的在爱我，但是，那些表白每一句都像是提醒，提醒你要爱我，提醒我......你不爱我。”

德拉科无言。

“你看，人生就是一段旅行，66号公路对我而言也像是一段人生一样，我没办法跟你一起走完全程，我相信爱是命中注定的，而你不是我那一个。”

冰岛的夏天也很凉快，夜里没有什么风，只有极光缥缈地飘在天上。

“你看，我说了，旅行就是要正确的时间正确的地点，虽然冬天的极光更加绚烂，但是根本没办法欣赏啊。”

两个人还是并肩坐在一起，艾伦有一句没一句地说了好多，德拉科没有接话，他不知道该如何接下去。

“你一定很爱他吧？即使是失忆了还是会对他的形象的做出反应。”艾伦转过头看着德拉科，“人类大脑真是很神奇，其实我从来没有对你说过我想去66号公路，但是你说出来的时候我还是很高兴的。哦，对了，那天晚上你做噩梦，一直在喊他的名字呢。”

德拉科张着嘴，大脑仿佛因为震颤过度导致语言系统都失去了控制：“我......他的......你......名字？”

“我可不会告诉你。”看着德拉科过于震惊的模样，艾伦“噗嗤”笑了起来，“你看，你把我当成是他这么长时间，你要是甚至想起他来，我这个替身当的也太亏了吧。就当成......当成是我对你的报复吧。”

德拉科还想说什么。

“总之，谢谢你啦，德拉科。”艾伦终于低下头抱着自己的膝盖蜷在一起，打断了德拉科的欲言又止，闷声闷气地说，“真遗憾没能在正确的时间遇到你，你该去找你的那个Mr.Right啦。”

洛杉矶和夏威夷中间仅仅是隔着2,500多英里的海洋，只需要四个小时的飞行就能跨过这道海峡。德拉科坐在飞机上闭目养神。

一切都结束了。

他和艾伦在冰岛分手，艾伦去找自己在冰岛的朋友，德拉科只身一人回到洛杉矶，在洛杉矶的海滨小屋坐了整整一夜，他忽然觉得自己又开始怀念夏威夷了。

真是奇怪不是么？明明洛杉矶和夏威夷那么像，热带的沿海城市一年四季阳光如注，热情好客的当地人对自己都很友好，甚至是喜欢的音乐都那么像，可是终归是不同的地方。

回到久违的木屋，德拉科将自己扔在床上，仰面躺着盯着木屋的屋顶发呆。

时隔数月回到这里却像回到家里一样，人的习惯有时真是很可怕。

他不愿意告诉纳西莎自己在夏威夷，像是出于一种下意识的自我保护，这里是他和那个绿眼睛的男孩之间的秘密。

德拉科看着窗外巨大的太阳压着天际线下落，红彤彤的将这个世界都染上火一样的颜色，百无聊赖索性抱上吉他来到前面的海滩。

今天是周五，夏威夷已经走出了雨季，游客有明显增加的趋势，德拉科想了想，靠在一颗棕榈树下，抱着吉他开始弹奏，没一会聚上来一群围观的游客。

“行啊，好些日子不见，你这是去出道了。”围观的人群散去，琴行老板走上来跟德拉科打趣，“看来是在外面找到好老师了？”

“生活所迫，在洛杉矶街头卖艺也就学会了。”德拉科也开了句玩笑。

“洛杉矶好地方，亏你还能想着回来。是有了消息？”

“什么？”

“少装了哥们儿，你来夏威夷不是为了找你爱的人吗？这都多久了，连点消息都没有。姑娘到底长什么样啊，我们也帮你留意留意。”

“其实我也不确定。”德拉科背着吉他跟琴行老板并肩走在一起，“只是接下来也没想好要去哪，就回来了呗。”

“你可真奇怪。”琴行老板放弃了和德拉科正常的沟通，“既不确定自己喜欢的人，也不确定自己究竟要去哪里，你们有钱人都这么任性吗？”

“你呢？你怎么知道自己到底是否爱一个人，和到底要去哪里？我是说，你为什么要留在夏威夷呢？就没有想过要搬去其他地方吗？如果你喜欢的人在别的城市，你会过去吗？”

“嘿，哥们儿，相信我，爱情不是生活必需品，也不是每个人都能追寻到自己生命的真谛，我可没有能力像你这样全世界跑为了找一个人。夏威夷这地方，对我来说就挺好的。当然，以后的事，谁知道呢，也许会遇到一个喜欢到愿意跟她一起远走他乡的姑娘。爱这个东西......太奢侈了，不是人人都能遇到的。”

“听起来很悲观。”

“欢迎来到现实生活。”

晚上，琴行老板撺掇大家，号称是为了欢迎德拉科回来夏威夷举办一次聚会。德拉科声明了无数次了，自己也不是回来定居来了，但是，管他的，谁还不是找一个借口就想要举办聚会寻开心呢。

篝火燃得很旺，琴行老板一直坐在德拉科身边让他弹吉他，说他是自己带过的最优秀的一个学生。

“你应该要尝试自己写歌。”另外一个喝得醉醺醺的餐馆老板扯着嗓子嚷嚷，“把你来夏威夷的故事写出来，肯定会让大家都疯狂的，他们不都喜欢这个么，说不定还会火起来呢，那样子你心爱的姑娘总该出现了吧。”

可惜不是个姑娘呢，就算火起来也不会传到那边去吧。德拉科盯着面前的篝火，熊熊燃烧的火舌一直向上窜，火光印在德拉科的眼中让视线进入一片盲区，周遭的声音也越飘越远，好似有个黑色的身影背着火光面对自己。

** **“该死的！我爱你！我爱你你满意了吗！”** **

** **“在一起吧。”** **

** **

“什么？”德拉科猛地一抖身子，嘈杂的嬉闹重新充满世界，他扶着额头，又出现幻听了啊，盯着火焰果然不能看得时间太久。

腥咸的海风夹带着热带海岛的暖气吹过来，让人简直想要在这样的环境中一直一直生活下去啊。德拉科转开头，眯起眼睛看向远方。

【10】

被游人挤满的夏天每天都很热烈，每个店家都很忙碌，德拉科经常从这头转到那头给大伙帮忙，但是大家更喜欢安排他去海滩上弹吉他，说他是这片海滩的“面子工程”，不能浪费了这么大一个招牌。德拉科感觉自己都快成为这一片的地标了。

不过好在弹吉他这种事他也乐得愿意，有更多的时间来练琴，也有空闲来尝试写自己的歌曲。

梦里的男孩很久都没出现了，自然也就再没了下一个“想要去的”地方，德拉科有时候坐在木屋的窗边望着海岸发呆，他没有想要去的地方，迄今为止他做的所有事情，都是被那个男孩指引的，这种行为甚至埋进了他的潜意识里。

这个人是真实存在的，深藏在他的意识之中，有什么在阻止他想起来。艾伦证实了这一切，其实艾伦可以不这么做的......但是......德拉科用手臂遮住眼睛，人类情感太复杂了，他也不知道自己是在以什么样的心情和艾伦相处的，也许真的就是艾伦所说的替身吧。

他跟艾伦算是彻底断了联系，只是忽然有一天在报刊亭的国家地理上看见了署名艾伦的冰岛极光的图片。

那片广袤的夜空下坐着一个人，双手撑在身后，仰望夜空。图片底下配了一小段文字：

“I was in the right place, at the right time, That day we spent together. 我在正确的时间，正确的地点，我们在一起度过的那一天。”

再往下是大篇幅介绍冰岛哪里是最佳的观赏点了。还真是，正确的时间，正确的地点啊。德拉科会心一笑，合上杂志放回原处，拿起吉他轻扫和弦。

夏天就这么来势汹汹，又急匆匆的吹过这片海岛，留下吉他的音响在空气中回响。

这天德拉科收到一封猫头鹰的来信。

** **尊敬的小马尔福先生** ** ** **：** **

** **虽然您上次提到想要放弃治疗，但是本院出于对您身体的考虑，距离上次检查已经过去半年了，建议您近期回来做一次复查。** **

** **院长马丁** **

** **1999.11** **

德拉科愣了一下。上次去疗养院还是四月份，这都过去半年光景了吗？这么说起来，自己也有几个月没有出去，算一算日子，自己从疗养院踏上旅程也有将近一年了。

不过最近还真是安静的可怕啊，自从和艾伦分开以后，幻觉也好幻听也罢，就连梦中那个男孩都一并消失了一般，隐约透出微光的记忆大门仿佛又重新被重重地关上，没有一丝一毫那边的消息透露过来。

就好像海啸前的退潮一样。德拉科被自己的想法吓得哆嗦了一下，哪有这么吓人。不过......还是去检查一下吧。

不安的感觉一旦产生便在心里扎了根，紧紧地缠着他的心脏，似乎有什么不好的事情正在发生。

德拉科拿出纸笔，因为很久没有出门他也很久没有给纳西莎写信了。

** **西茜：** **

** **见字如面。** **

刚写几个字，德拉科又停了下来。他该说什么呢？他不想告诉纳西莎自己的记忆又出现了问题，这让他不安。他想了好一会，这才小心翼翼的下笔。

** **最近疗养院的院长给我来信，让我回去复查。** **

** **我应该这两天就会回** ** ** **疗养院** ** ** **，** ** ** **这趟旅行也快进行一年的时间了，也许今年可以回去和你们一起过圣诞节。** **

** **希望您和卢修斯一切都好。** **

** **您真诚** ** ** **的** **

** **德拉科** **

** **1999.** ** ** **11** ** ** **.** ** ** **1** ** ** **2** **

写完信德拉科不安的读了几遍，上次回疗养院决定放弃治疗的事他没告诉纳西莎。这封信很唐突，但是如果不这么做似乎又始终无法放下心来，坠着一块铅块那样让人不安。应该没什么事吧？德拉科目光落在放着双面镜的箱子上，搓了搓手，站起来把从未用过的魔法物件拿出来，左右摆弄了一会，放进口袋。

谁知道呢，以防万一吧。德拉科耸了耸肩。

血缘的纽带总是充满神秘，麻瓜科学家研究了数百年也不能明白，放在魔法世界就更增添了一抹玄幻。

当口袋里的双面镜亮起来的时候德拉科是这么想的。纳西莎通过双面镜联系自己这还是第一次。

“抱歉，小龙。”

双面镜里出现纳西莎的脸，她好像刚刚哭过，正在努力维系自己的表情。德拉科心里挺不是滋味。

“是出什么事了吗？需要我回去吗？”

“是......卢修斯受伤了，现在需要输血......”纳西莎的声音很克制，“如果方便的话，我想现在去找你，不用你一定要回来，只需要找到医院......”

“我现在疗养院，我去院长办公室等您。”

壁炉燃过一道火焰，纳西莎出现在房间里。

“小龙。”

德拉科走上去拥抱了她一下。

“母......母亲......”他迟疑着回应了一声，“我跟您回去吧。”

没想到纳西莎摇摇头：“你不必勉强。”

“不，虽然......虽然记忆还没有恢复......但是，我也十分想念你们。”

纳西莎端详了他一会，露出一个微笑：“也好，卢修斯也很想你。”

德拉科站在病房中，纳西莎给他披了一件斗篷，没有人看见他。

卢修斯苍白地躺在病床上，嘴唇上都没有血色，血袋悬在空中，一根针管扎在他的手臂上，里面德拉科的血液正在补充进去这具身体。卢修斯需要他的支撑才能活下去。想到这里，德拉科握住斗篷的手又捏紧了几分，可是这种危险的时候，他不在他们身边。

纳西莎把治疗师那边的事情处理好回到房间，却看见隐形斗篷被扔在地上，德拉科跪在病床边，她连忙把门锁上走上前扶起德拉科。

“小龙，你不必这样，这不是你的错。”

“我......可是我......我放弃了记忆的治疗，我......”德拉科咬住嘴唇，他没有办法说一个字，他放弃了纳西莎给他安排的治疗，他甚至想要放弃这边的世界和自己的身份，他这是在放弃纳西莎和卢修斯这个在等他回来的家。

“其实记忆并没有那么重要，不过是一些过去发生过的事情，就算是不失忆我们也会忘记很多以前的事情，重要的是以后我们还可以一起创造新的回忆。”纳西莎微笑着给德拉科拨了拨刘海，她的孩子长大了，不是那个可以搂在怀里的小奶糖了，“况且你还没有放弃，不是么？不然你也不会一直待在那里，你还在等他。”

“我......”

“我们每个人都无法独自活在这个世界上，但是对我和卢修斯而言，只能是感谢梅林让我们参与你的一段人生，你会找到自己的归处，一定要说的话......大概爱是命中注定吧。”

纳西莎就这么握着他的手，静静地站在卢修斯床边，目光飘远了。德拉科看看她，又看看卢修斯，心里慢慢平静下来，夕阳快沉下去，烧的窗外一片通红，像是熊熊燃烧的火焰。

德拉科没有想到失去的记忆会以这种形式找回来。

有了血液的支持，卢修斯总算是度过了危险期，疗养院的复查结果也是一切正常，魔力依然安静地呆在德拉科的身体里，没有爆炸也没有枯竭，他收拾好行李就回去了夏威夷，纳西莎说得没错，不管是执念还是其他什么原因，他还不想放弃那个男孩。

“德拉科。”

“好久不见。”黑暗之中只有这对亮晶晶的眼睛看得最清楚，德拉科笑得很轻松。

“我来找你了。”

“好。”心里一丝一线缠着蒸汽，潮湿而温暖，“我一定很爱你吧。”

“是啊，你一定很爱我。”男孩也笑得一脸坦然，“你也知道我很爱你。”

德拉科醒来坐在床上，迎着晨曦海浪相互追逐，在静谧的空气中发出绵长的水声。爱不会因为记忆不见就消失的，它们一定是刻在自己的灵魂深处了，只对那个人做出反应。

这天德拉科就像之前每天都会做的那样来到海滩，抱着吉他唱歌，直到太阳彻底沉入地平线，夜色笼罩沙滩，德拉科这才收起吉他，边跟前来搭讪的姑娘们聊天边收拾琴行老板给他配的音响设备，这次回来，那帮店主简直把他的弹唱当成小型音乐会了，毕竟接下来新的旅游季快到了。

“那个......抱歉......”

正当德拉科准备拎着设备离开的时候，又走上来一个人，他不得不停下来转身。

“有什么事吗？”

面前站着一个少年，比自己略矮半头，杂乱无章的黑头发，刘海下面若隐若现有道疤痕，鼻梁上一个傻兮兮的圆框眼镜，镜片下面是绿色的瞳孔。

“那个......德拉科......”

** **“哈利，你从哪里找来的地图册？”** **

** **“德思礼家的阁楼啊，很久以前的了吧？你看，这里还标了66号公路。”** **

** **“这是什么古董地图，这条公路早就荒废了吧？”** **

** **“但是我好想去啊，公路旅行一定很棒吧，开一辆敞篷车追着风，夜里大概还可以看到星空？”** **

** **“说起星空的话......还是去冰岛看极光比较现实，比美国距离英国近。”** **

** **“冰岛的极光我也很想去看，毕业以后有时间的话真想一个个看过去啊，还有比利时，卢平教授说那的巧克力很好吃。”** **

** **

** **“如果这一切结束了，你想做什么？”** **

** **“肯定是去做傲罗吧？”** **

** **“我想去周游世界。”** **

** **“啊？”** **

** **“如果能活到这一切都结束的时候，我想去看看这个世界，这样，等我到了那边的世界，就可以告诉他们，我有好好的活着，没有浪费这一条生命。”** **

** **“......”** **

** **“我想去德国，那的啤酒节听说可以敞开来喝；我还想去拉斯维加斯，你们知道那个城市是出了名的纵欲，我还没有尝试过放纵自己是怎么样的呢......如果可以尝试一次就好了；还有洛杉矶，你们说，如果把我们的故事写成剧本投给好莱坞怎么样？”** **

** **“一定会火的吧。”** **

** **“理论上来说这是不可能的，魔法部会出面干涉的。”** **

** **“赫敏你真煞风景。”** **

** **“我说的是事实。”** **

记忆像是一壶被烧沸的开水，溅出来的水花烫到了德拉科，让他先察觉到有些痛，接着是铺天盖地的愤怒。

** **“你为什么救我！”** **

** **“那你呢？你刚才为什么拦着高尔对我施死咒？马尔福庄园你又为什么替我隐瞒身份？”** **

** **“该死的！我爱你！我爱你你满意了吗！”** **

** **“在一起吧。”** **

** **“不，等战争结束，你活着回来，我再回答你。”** **

** **

** **“波特！”** **

** **“Avada Kedavra！”** **

** **“小龙！”** **

周身忽然流转起来的魔力喷薄而出，探照灯闪了一下“啪”的一声集体灭了，沙滩上发出一阵骚乱，大家都抱怨着，皎洁如水的月光倾泻下来，照进了面前人祖母绿的眼眸之中。

“我来找你了。”

“嘭！”德拉科背着的吉他掉在沙滩上，琴弦撞在地上发出巨响，人群纷纷侧目往这边看过来。

“所以......”

“你这个混蛋！！！”

德拉科猛地揪起他的衣襟将人推倒在沙滩上。

艾伦对他说：“你一定很爱他吧？即使是失忆了还是会对他的形象的做出反应。”

心底被压抑许久的爱意装不下了，化作眼泪顺着眼眶流下来，所有的秘密在暗处膨胀，扩大，在这个人出现的瞬间爆炸，化作漫天的碎光。他想起来了，哈利，哈利，哈利·波特。这个人的名字，让他光是想起来就快要承受不住。

“对......对不起......”被压在身下的人还在结结巴巴地说话，一副不知所措的模样。

德拉科将头埋进了哈利的肩窝，肩膀浑身发着颤，一只手放在他背上，笨拙地顺着脊骨抚摸着后背。

“所以......我想你还欠我一句答案？”

是在说他们离别前最后那个问题吧？

** **

** **“在一起吧。”** **

“你去死吧！”

“喂喂喂......”

德拉科双手撑着哈利脑袋两侧的沙滩，抬起头看着他：“你以为我会答应你那个愚蠢的表白吗？”

哈利像是被他的回答打了个猝手不及，目光一下变得慌张，好半天终于站稳自己的身体，艰难地扯出一个笑容。

“纳西莎和卢修斯很想你......”

“哦。”

那你呢？德拉科居高临下的看着俯身在自己身下的人，欣赏他一副小猫受惊一般慌张的模样。

愚蠢的波特。

椰林里钻出来一群萤火虫，点点荧光在海滩上飞舞跳动着，人群发出小声的惊呼。

“你以为我会像你一样？随便找个时间地点，在所有人都面临生命危险的时候表白？”

德拉科站起来，伸手拉住还呆愣在地上的人，他们的手终于又握在一起了。

“哈利·波特，你愿意和我在一起吗？”

这次勇敢的格兰芬多终于拿出了行动派该有的作风，上前一步吻住了狡猾的斯莱特林，云层终于飘走了，温柔的月光又倾泻下来，海滩上响起喧天的欢呼，把萤火虫吓得四处逃窜。

正确的时间，正确的地点，他终于找到他了。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是Hawaii的番外 结果写的比正文还长


End file.
